


Stuck On You

by Aeshiryzen



Series: dump_fic [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah they had a fight, and remembering how stupid his boyfriend was, made Daichi more aggravated. What was he expecting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another converted fic, obvi.

Daichi grabs his alarm clock lazily with his eyes still closed and throw it somewhere in the room hitting the wall. But instead of breaking and should had stop the sound; the loud object continues beeping and the sound is still present in the room.

If he has his way, Daichi doesn’t want to go to work today. If he was given a choice, he will not go to work every day. But it’s obvious he has no choice for he needs to pay his bills, need money to buy food and pay his monthly subscriptions of various manga titles.

Going to work is worse this morning too. Aside from bad morning personified, he had to take the bus to work because his regular service a.k.a. his boyfriend was out of service. No, Tetsurou does not have some sort of medical conference to another town or he has an emergency why he could not have this time with Daichi. It’s just that he and Daichi is not in good terms right now.

Yeah they had a fight, and remembering how stupid his boyfriend was, made Daichi more aggravated. What was he expecting? Yeah, he knows what he was expecting. He was expecting a sexy and inviting smile in his door step with a bouquet of roses this morning. But of course, none of that happens. Well, that may be too ambitious but at least he was hoping to receive a simple apology from the other.

****  
When he arrived at his office, he immediately went to his computer and logged in to all the social networking sites. If Tetsurou will not contact him in his phone, he might as well contact his through the internet. He was so going to get that apology soon, yeah he will. And so he waited and waited and waited.

Daichi picked up his phone immediately thinking, more like hoping that it was Tetsurou who’s calling.

“Why are you calling?” Daichi said sounding really upset like he does not want to talk to his Koushi of all people.

“Did you and Tetsurou fight again?” Oh damn, how can Koushi even know?

“No.” Daichi denied.

“Daichi you could just apologize.” 

“Why should I?”

“Just make-up with him okay?”

So much for having a best friend. 

\-----

Lunch break is the worst. He just has to spend minutes of torture seeing some lovey dovey couples being all lovey dovey all over the diner. Daichi will usually find delight when he sees a sight such as this, because he’s mostly a lovesick fool. But unfortunately, today isn’t one of those times. Couldn’t these lovebirds be more sensitive with his case? Of course, Daichi is delusional if these people could understand his state.

“Are you waiting for a call?” Akaashi asked.

“No, I’m just checking the time.”

“What’s the purpose of your watch?”

Why is Akaashi observant?

****  
Daichi regretted logging in. He regretted keeping his phone fully charged. And he regretted looking at the screen of his computer checking his emails; because, even at the very end, there was no trace of Tetsurou. He even stayed in the office longer than he usually does because, well just because, he can’t afford to miss a message from Tetsurou from all his networks. Ideally, he should had received one, but in reality, he received zero.

“I’m going to cut his dick!” Daichi shouted in frustration. And with that he storm out of the building. Not even bothering to arrange his desk.

The moment he was at the lobby, to his surprise there goes the man who had been torturing him all day. Dr. Kuroo Tetsurou was standing in his tallness looking at him. This is the thing that Daichi was dreading for since that stupid alarm clock had been extra noisy this morning. But unlike his ideal reuniting something-something; there was no red roses, no sexy smile, and none of those watery sincere eyes that speaks a thousand words of affection and apology, none of those “forgive me, because I couldn’t stand us being like this” or “I want you back” or anything that would make this moment the ‘defining moment’. Instead, Daichi was greeted with a scowl face and a menacing glare. Daichi noted that his boyfriend looks like some angry bird, definitely, far from his fairytale.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you are going to take overtime? What is with a simple phone call or text message?” Tetsurou scowled at him. Daichi was pissed already, because Tetsurou is pissed and so he did not bother to stop from his tracks and head to the door outside of the building.

“Speak to yourself. Well, you could have just informed me that you are here waiting.”

“I always pick you up by five. Did you hit your head in the wall and forget that?”

“Oh sorry, I forgot it was a golden rule that I should be by the lobby at five. I forgot that Dr. Kuroo is such an impatient man.”

“Yeah, I am impatient. So you better be at the damn lobby by five next time.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and carried on walking. And here was the awkward part. He blamed it on his feet, he blamed on his legs, actually he does not know who to blame when suddenly he found his self in front of Tetsurou’s car, and he did not know what to do because he was still mad at his boyfriend and although riding in a nice car is better than a bus, well, he was mad at Tetsurou, no further explanation.

“Just get in the car.” Tetsurou said annoyed.

“Jush-geh-in-d-cah” Daichi mimicked Tetsurou, obviously mocking him. And he definitely doesn’t know who to blame as he opened the door and went inside the car sitting beside Tetsurou.

The ride had been silent, and Daichi tried his very best not to look at Tetsurou, because looking at Tetsurou, well it will only lead into one thing. Try as he may, try as he might, his head still turned 45 degrees to his left, and that was his end. And at that one glance, every single negative energy that had been building inside of him since he woke up is fast yet gradually disappearing to thin air. It was as if suddenly, they are okay again. They did not say a word for about fifteen minutes now, but the fact that Tetsurou was there beside him, well, no further explanation, enough said, your argument is invalid.


End file.
